


Like poetry.

by chemicalpeace



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "A memória de tê-lo beijado antes de sair de casa ainda continua fresca e eu sinto a necessidade de renová-la como todas as noites. Quando estou no teatro e em uma das minhas interpretações preciso executar um beijo em algum ato, me pego deslizando os dedos sobre os lábios, procurando resquícios de Shion, se ainda existe a sensação da leve pressão dos lábios dele contra os meus."Nezumi x Shion // oneshot.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 3





	Like poetry.

É durante o silêncio que consigo voltar para casa, enquanto a lua ainda se prepara para dar lugar ao sol. Os pontos brilhantes de No.6, ao longe, denunciam aqueles que, por insônia ou por trabalho, ainda não conseguiram apagar suas luzes. O barulho de minhas botas não passa de um simples ruído, quase imperceptível, quando fecho a porta atrás de mim e caminho lentamente escada abaixo. Sei exatamente como Shion deve estar a essa hora da noite, enrolado em seus lençóis após um cansativo dia de trabalho e um pequeno sorriso se forma no canto de meus lábios ao entrar no quarto e encontrá-lo na mesma posição que costumo me deparar quase todas as noites. Meus olhos se acostumam com a escuridão e eu me aproximo, com cuidado, mesmo sabendo que Shion não costuma ter um sono leve. Os braços dele estão apertados ao redor do meu travesseiro, como se estivesse inconscientemente sentindo falta de alguém ao seu lado. Como se estivesse com medo de estar só.

Meus cabelos estão soltos e deslizam por meu rosto quando me inclino, e um pouco da garoa que caía lá fora ainda continua a reluzir nos fios escuros. Eu me sento na cama ao lado dele, e é como se a calmaria me rodeasse: não há nenhum som que possa ser ouvido ali além da respiração lenta de Shion – eu, sem perceber, havia prendido a minha e a solto devagar, propositalmente acompanhando o ar que Shion expira, agora que notei isso. Fecho os olhos por um momento, retiro meu cachecol cinzento dos ombros e o deixo em uma cadeira próxima. Em seguida meus dedos traçam a linha de seu rosto levemente, acompanhando o delicado arco da sobrancelha e o canto dos lábios dele, subindo um pouco para se demorar no final da cicatriz em sua bochecha.

Shion repentinamente solta um longo suspiro e enterra a cabeça no travesseiro, seus cabelos claros cobrindo seus olhos. Com a mão parada no ar, eu pisco algumas vezes, constrangido de ter sido pego em um momento em que tinha certeza que nada aconteceria.

— Está acordado desde quando? — eu pergunto, um tanto surpreso. Finjo prestar atenção no cadarço de minhas botas, desamarrando-os para evitar o contato visual com Shion.

— Desde que você bateu a porta daquele jeito, Nezumi — a voz dele sai abafada pelo travesseiro, e ele se arrasta para o canto da cama para dar um pouco mais de espaço para mim. Seus olhos semiabertos me observam, sonolentos, mas ainda assim atentos, como se estivessem esperando por alguma coisa.

Deixo as botas de lado e me espreguiço, virando de costas para Shion. O tempo todo ainda posso sentir seus olhos em mim, seguindo meus passos. Agora que cheguei em casa começo a sentir um pouco de calor, então eu tiro a blusa e vou em busca de um copo d’água antes de dormir.

Não sei o que há comigo ultimamente, mas Shion sempre parece perceber. Talvez eu esteja me sobrecarregando demais, me preocupando demais. Começo a me lembrar da peça em que eu estava hoje, para afastar esses pensamentos, e sem querer acabo falando alto ao dizer, para mim mesmo, uma das falas do texto.

— O que você disse? — Shion murmura, quando volto para o quarto. Deixo o copo de lado quando termino de beber a água, indo até uma das estantes de livros e fingindo estar interessado em algum deles mesmo que esteja escuro e eu não consiga enxergar as letras menores.

— Eu estava falando sozinho. Uma das falas da peça, mas não é minha — respondo, tirando um dos livros da prateleira. — A Tempestade, de Shakespeare. Acho que você já leu.

— Mas ainda não vi você atuar. E não consegui ouvir o que você disse.

Eu dou de ombros, recolocando o livro na estante. Raramente deixava Shion me ver no palco. Era uma sensação que eu nunca havia sentido antes de conhecê-lo, uma mistura de ansiedade e timidez, quando eu sabia que ele me observava.

— “Somos feitos da mesma substância dos sonhos e, entre um sono e outro, decorre a nossa curta existência." Acho que lembrei disso depois de olhar pra você.

O sorriso que eu conheço tão bem se forma em seu rosto sonolento e ele abraça o travesseiro com mais força. Seus olhos parecem não ter muita dificuldade em me enxergar no escuro do quarto, e assim eu me sinto um pouco vulnerável. Como se ele me conhecesse perfeitamente apenas por pousar o olhar em mim.

Transparente. É assim que me sinto em relação a Shion.

Eu me aproximo da cama, e ele não se move, apenas solta o travesseiro quando ignoro o espaço que ele cedeu e vou para cima dele, minhas pernas prendendo-o em cada lado de seus quadris, e ele me encara daquele mesmo modo como se já soubesse de todas as minhas intenções.

— Você parece ter tido um dia cheio hoje, Nezumi.

Ele sussurra como se não estivéssemos sozinhos. Coloco o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, deixando-o em silêncio. É diferente tocá-lo quando ele está acordado, é como se eu tentasse, na frente dele, ser um pouco mais distante. Sua respiração permanece lenta como antes e eu me inclino um pouco para beijá-lo levemente, voltando a encará-lo de cima em seguida, um pouco incerto do que deveria fazer. A memória de tê-lo beijado antes de sair de casa ainda continua fresca e eu sinto a necessidade de renová-la como todas as noites. Quando estou no teatro e em uma das minhas interpretações preciso executar um beijo em algum ato, me pego deslizando os dedos sobre os lábios, procurando resquícios de Shion, se ainda existe a sensação da leve pressão dos lábios dele contra os meus. Um dos meus maiores motivos de distração, aliás.

Um dos problemas de atuar é que me esgota intensamente. Todas as personalidades, falas, gestos, depois de ensaiados à exaustão parecem ser parte de mim. Me misturo tanto com a personagem que em pouco tempo deixo de perceber os limites entre Nezumi e Eve, mesmo quando saio do teatro.

— Ainda estou com sono... — ele diz, me arrancando de meu devaneio, e não é difícil perceber que é verdade. Sua mão quente se demora em meu peito, descendo lentamente até a barriga parando no tecido escuro de minha calça. Vejo o brilho de seus olhos cor de âmbar por entre seus cílios claros, seus lábios rosados. Me inclino novamente para beijá-lo mas mudo de ideia no último instante, depositando beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar. Ouço um suspiro, não sei se satisfeito ou decepcionado, quando faço isso.

Então me lembro do palco do teatro e de como é fácil me entregar de corpo e alma a ele. Onde posso ser um pouco mais eu mesmo, um pouco menos cuidadoso. Mais livre. Versos de A Tempestade continuam em minha cabeça. Mais uma de várias tragédias.

Fico imaginando se um dia a minha –nossa– vida se tornaria uma tragédia também.

Parece que nunca estou em casa enquanto não estou assim com Shion. Inspiro o cheiro dele, que toma conta também dos meus lençóis. Meus dedos enlaçados em seus cabelos claros parecem zombar do meu medo de perdê-lo. Inspiro novamente, o mesmo ar que ele dessa vez, nossas bocas se conectam como ímãs, e saboreio seu beijo doce em minha língua. É como se não houvesse nenhuma fronteira entre o que eu sinto e o que Shion sente, entre nossos corpos e nossos pensamentos. Ele está completamente relaxado contra o meu corpo, e mesmo quando minhas mãos puxam sua camiseta para cima ele não me impede. Apenas me observa, seus olhos de uma cor que eu jamais vi em outra pessoa e que combina exatamente com ele, e apenas com ele. O silêncio parece pressionar os meus ouvidos, logo sendo substituído leve ressonar de nossas respirações.

— Nezumi...

Nossos olhares se encontram, e eu consigo imaginar o que ele esteja pensando. O modo que estou agindo. O modo com que ele parece saber que há algo de errado comigo.

—... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Minha pele ainda está fria contra a de Shion quando me deito sobre ele, meu cabelo deslizando para o lado no momento em que faço isso. Deixo sua pergunta permanecer ignorada. Imagino se ao me beijar ele consegue sentir o medo que corre entre as minhas veias sem cessar. Eu o beijo mais intensamente para afastar meus pensamentos confusos, mas parece que nunca é intenso o suficiente, nunca estamos perto o suficiente. Não tanto quanto eu quero e preciso, não tanto quanto eu finjo não precisar.

Shion está usando uma das minhas calças de dormir e o tecido fino de moleton me deixa sentir por completo o efeito que estou fazendo sobre ele. Um arrepio me deixa desnorteado, e, procurando por equilíbrio, eu me pressiono mais contra ele, sem perceber. Um suspiro escapa dos lábios de Shion, baixo, como se vibrasse por todo seu corpo ao sentir a fricção de nossos corpos. As mãos dele se aventuram por baixo de minha calça em seguida, puxando-me de encontro a ele, em um pedido silencioso para que eu continue. Sei exatamente como ele se sente, quando o sono ainda limita suas reações, mas o corpo reage instintivamente. É ainda melhor do que estar completamente acordado.

Continuamos na lenta tortura de esfregar os quadris um contra o outro e em pouco tempo não consigo mais respirar direito. Sinto as mãos de Shion em meu cabelo e minhas costas, puxando-me para si cada vez mais forte, uma de suas pernas já erguida sobre a minha. No meio da escuridão e da minha necessidade de estar com ele, eu me deixo levar. Ele comprime os lábios contra os meus, gemendo baixo ao buscar o ar, despertando-se aos poucos. Sua pele está quente, quase febril, em contraste com a minha. Puxo o lençol sobre nós dois, que escorrega por minhas costas quando me ergo e me livro de minha calça, não aguentando mais um segundo sequer com aquela peça de roupa. É mais fácil me livrar da de Shion, e eu prendo a respiração ao ver o quanto ele está excitado.

Ele me pega de surpresa. Seu rosto está vermelho quando ele se senta na cama e avança sobre mim, não parecendo nem um pouco o garoto que estava querendo dormir a alguns minutos atrás. Sua língua quente desliza em meu pescoço, ele suga a pele com força antes de descer para o meu peito, seu corpo ainda friccionando a ereção entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos e unhas prendem-se em minhas coxas, me fazendo ficar no lugar, como se eu já não estivesse paralisado o suficiente.

O primeiro movimento que faço é quando minhas mãos vão para os ombros dele, assim que sinto sua boca se fechar sobre o meu membro, a sensação de seus lábios e língua úmidos por toda a extensão e cada vez mais extasiante. Eu perco a capacidade de manter meus pensamentos em ordem e fico completamente entorpecido tentando focar cada sensação de uma vez. Sua mão mantém o ritmo para cima e para baixo junto com a pressão e o calor de sua boca, e eu afasto os cabelos claros dele que tiram a visão de seu rosto e também porque preciso me segurar com força em algo enquanto tudo gira ao meu redor. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente e ficam fixos nos meus, e eu não consigo deter os longos gemidos que escapam de meus lábios e desaparecem no silêncio do quarto.

— _Shion..._

Eu chamo o nome dele com tanto desespero e ânsia que não soa como a minha voz, não é como nada que eu já tenha sentido antes. Ele alterna entre a tortura lenta e a adrenalina da pressa e posso sentir a vibração de seus próprios gemidos. Shion sempre sabe quando estou no meu limite e não se afasta, ao contrário, agarra com ainda mais força as minhas coxas e eu consigo sentir sua língua se entrelaçar e sugar com mais vontade, cada vez mais profundo, e me entrego completamente a essa sensação tão delirante.

Posso ouvir minha voz ecoar pelo quarto, nada mais do que palavras desconexas, cada vez mais alto, mas que eu nem ao menos penso em refrear quando minha cabeça pende para trás e me arrepio completamente, chegando ao ápice enquanto Shion não se incomoda em continuar. Ele lambe até a última gota, satisfeito e talvez um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo. Preciso me apoiar na parede com o tanto que estou tremendo. Fico ali, respirando ofegante, observando-o através dos meus cabelos bagunçados que caíram pelo rosto, minha pele tão pálida quanto os lençóis.

Shion ergue o corpo, seus lábios tocam os meus de leve e posso ver sua pele brilhando um pouco com o suor.

— Eu sei quando você não está bem, sabia? — ele suspira, sua respiração irregular como a minha.

Eu fecho os olhos, tentando me situar no meio da bagunça que ele deixou em mim.

— _Vai ficar_ tudo bem.

Shion me abraça com força. Lança os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, seu peito tão apertado contra o meu e ao mesmo tempo suave que tenho medo que ele possa ouvir como o meu coração está acelerado. Sou invadido por aquele perfume familiar de novo, enterro a cabeça em seu pescoço e inspiro profundamente. Existe uma beleza incomparável em cada gesto de Shion, no modo como ele tenta fazer com que eu nunca me sinta sozinho. Nossos narizes se tocam alguns momentos antes de nossos lábios se unirem novamente, e ao fazer isso sinto um pouco de meu próprio gosto em sua boca. Quero afogar todos os meus sentimentos, tudo o que passamos, tudo o que vivenciamos juntos em um único beijo. Quero fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que eu sinto quando estou perto dele.

Os beijos se tornam intensos, só que dessa vez mais desesperados e cheios de angústia do que antes. Às vezes penso como Eve, quando gosto que ele tome a iniciativa, que ele faça o que quiser comigo ou pense apenas em si mesmo. Mas quando preciso dele, quando a ânsia de tê-lo só para mim parece gritar em meus ouvidos, sou eu quem o quero por completo, como agora. Minhas mãos deslizam por seu corpo, fortes e decididas, puxando-o para mim a todo instante, seguindo a linha de sua cicatriz nas costas até o pescoço. A ereção dele parece estar ainda mais intensa quando minha mão se fecha ao redor de seu membro, e ele geme e morde o lábio inferior ao se erguer, me guiando para dentro de si e se movendo sobre o meu colo do modo que eu sei que ele gosta. A sensação é como eletricidade por todo o meu corpo, quente e pulsante. Impaciente, inquieta. Cada vez mais rápido, até que nós dois estejamos completamente perdidos.

O silêncio se esvai quando ele começa a gemer mais alto contra meus lábios e me arrepio ao ouvir os pequenos suspiros que escapam a todo instante. Eu não aguento mais não seguir o meu ritmo, e o deito sobre a cama, não sendo muito gentil, talvez com mais força do que o necessário, mas não posso mais parar agora – seria como tentar apagar uma floresta em chamas com um copo d’água. Também não posso mais parar de olhar para ele, para o modo que Shion se contorce sob mim em êxtase, como o suor brilha em nossos corpos em movimento e ele morde o lábio por um instante antes de gemer mais alto, onde tudo isso parece levar minha mente para longe.

Shion inclina a cabeça para trás nos lençóis brancos e fecha os olhos enquanto continuo invadindo-o sem cessar, as unhas dele riscam os meus ombros com força quando não consegue mais suportar e sinto seu membro pulsar ainda mais em minha mão já úmida. Fico atento aos seus lábios abertos, ao meu nome que sai deles como uma súplica, como seu quadril se move contra ao meu em um ritmo impaciente, desejando sempre um pouco mais daquilo. Sei que ele se torna mais sensível quando aumento a velocidade, e sei que não posso mais me segurar por muito tempo. Agarro suas coxas com força e as puxo ao meu encontro, ficando completamente dentro dele, sentindo-o por completo, o mais fundo que posso, até fazê-lo tremer, seu líquido quente deslizar entre meus dedos e o meu preenchê-lo por dentro enquanto palavras desconexas saem de minha boca.

Ainda demoro um pouco dentro dele, porque quero me prender um pouco mais à essa sensação de sermos um só. Em momento algum ele tira os olhos de mim, nossas respirações em uníssono como antes de tudo começar, igualmente entrecortadas. Shion acaricia meus braços que estão em cada lado de seus ombros, pois estou tremendo ainda mais do que da primeira vez. Quando nos separamos, é como se o ar frio estivesse entre nós novamente – entre tudo o que ele me faz sentir e eu deixo transparecer contra a minha vontade. Eu ainda luto para que isso não aconteça, mas acho que ainda fica claro em meus olhos. Que era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Que eu estaria rendido, de joelhos, se isso significasse merecer a afeição de Shion.

Eu deixo minha cabeça pender no travesseiro e me viro para a parede, de costas para ele, refreando alguns tremores que ainda persistem. Não há mais nada que eu consiga dizer.

— Nezumi...?

Sinto seus braços me envolverem suavemente, e seus dedos deslizando sobre meus cabelos. A voz dele sai baixa, controlada e sincera:

— Você pode conversar comigo. Quando quiser.

Eu não respondo, mas Shion entende que sim, eu sei que posso confiar nele. E depois, quando finalmente vamos dormir, o modo que nossas mãos se entrelaçam antes de pegarmos no sono me lembra da primeira vez em que estivemos juntos. Duas crianças, duas pessoas unidas pelo acaso, ou pelo destino. Os dedos dele acariciam levemente os meus e eu posso ouvir todas as palavras não ditas neste único gesto, que eu tenho certeza não seria explicado nem na mais bela das poesias.

Eu amava Shion mais do que poderia suportar e infinitamente mais do que poderia dizer.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 23/01/2016. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
